Thirty Three Lessons
by infinite vertigo
Summary: AU Thirty three lessons. Thirty three lessons were all it took for Iwa Deidara to earn enough to stay in his apartment for another month, for him to finish his final semester as Tokyo University, for him to completely change his mind about Uchiha Tobi. TobiDei


**disclaimer: don't own.**

_**title**__: thirty three lessons_

_**pairing**__: tobidei_

_**genre**__: romance, humor_

_**word**__ count: 5,036_

_**summary**__: Thirty three lessons. Thirty three lessons were all it took for Iwa Deidara to earn enough to stay in his apartment for another month, for him to finish his final semester as Tokyo University, for him to completely change his mind about Uchiha Tobi._

_**f**__or to Kellie for being the __**q**__ueen of __**T**__obi__**D**__ei._

**thirty three lessons**

**lesson zero**

"You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Deidara scowled and crossed his arms, a pensive frown tugging on his lips as he leaned against the counter in the art room. He was watching Sasori move around the room and clean it, washing brushes and throwing aprons into a nearby laundry basket. Everyone had left besides the two of them, always the ones to linger behind, to spend just a few extra minutes in the room.

And for once they weren't trying to kill each other.

"No," came the answer, eyes darting away as Sasori moved around him and picked up a piece of paper. A red brow raised as the brown eyes scanned the piece of paper, taking just a few moments before he turned it so that Deidara was forced to look at it.

"You have this for what reason then?"

"Shut up, un," he muttered, grabbing the flyer. It crumpled a bit and he smirked to see the redhead wince, obviously unsettled by seeing the previously immaculate piece of paper have wrinkles and folds on it. "Spur of the moment decision."

"You typed it up and printed it. Took quite a bit of brainpower."

"Shut up, un!" Deidara's cheeks flushed a light red and his eyes dropped to the flyer, scanning over it.

_Private art lessons._

_Price negotiable._

_Sculpting, painting, drawing, able to teach in all fields._

_Contact Iwa Deidara, fourth year art major._

The idea had come to him a few days ago on a complete whim after skimming over his finances. A fourth year at Tokyo University, he was in his final semester at the university, excited at the idea of graduating, at getting a diploma, at being done with schooling. But then his happiness quickly diminished when he stared at his bank account, realizing that the monthly payment for the rest of his tuition was coming up soon and he didn't have enough.

To make it worse, he didn't even have enough to pay that month's rent at his small apartment. But, then again, that was second; he could graduate without having a place to live. He couldn't have a place to live and drop out right before he graduated.

Twenty two and low on cash, that seemed to have been his way of describing his entire life, with only the age changing. He wasn't poor, no matter what Kakuzu said, he wasn't _poor_. He was _frugal_. Except he chose to spend what cash he had on art supplies rather than food and paying electric and water bills along with his rent.

He had been evicted from two apartments and spent three nights after each eviction at Sasori's apartment, his best friend that he called 'danna' half out of mockery, half out of serious respect. They were both art students but Deidara open acknowledged that Sasori's skill was far superior, his experience far more, but refused to acknowledge that his view of art was the _only_ right perspective, causing for much bickering. The redhead always rolled his eyes when Deidara called, muttered that he'd have to set up his own bed on the couch, acting annoyed. But he always gave him a place to stay and Deidara never even though about taking advantage of that, leaving exactly three days later, sending Sasori exactly how much money it would've cost for him to rent a room at the motel just down the street once he had enough.

Sasori had never looked down on him, even after realizing that Deidara's home was less of a home and more of an empty, vacant room littered with garbage and something resembling a mattress. The blonde had brought him over, feigning confidence, giving Sasori the test that sent any previous friends running for the door. But the redhead just walked over, feeling Deidara watch him carefully, and opened a window.

_"Open a window. It's stuffy in here, brat."_

That was when Deidara knew he had found a best friend, someone that wouldn't judge, that wouldn't walk away because his life was less than perfect, _he_ was less than perfect. He never expected that someone like Akasuna Sasori, someone with straight A's, a well established family, a clean record, a reputation to uphold would become his best friend. Even if he was an asshole most of the time, Deidara found he enjoyed the redhead's company to a certain extent.

"You're just going to let yourself be evicted? Couch is open for you, I guess."

"Shut up," he growled again, narrowing his eyes and walked over to the door, throwing it open. As he stopped in front of the bulletin board, he heard Sasori walk after him, door closing as he pinned it the flyer up on the board. He took a step back and smirked, admiring it and threw Sasori a glance over his shoulder. "I don't need your charity, un. Or your kindness, oddly in genuine excess today."

"You remember your bird? The sculpture that blew up in oven?"

"Yeah, un. What of it?"

"It didn't really blow up. I just dropped it."

* * *

Sasori had to count himself lucky that he could escape the deathly grip of Deidara's hands.

Sighing, the blonde opened the door to his apartment and kicked his shoes off while dropping his keys on the kitchen table as he made his way over to the couch and sprawled out on it, exhausted from the day. His classes were relaxing, most professors realizing eighth semester seniors had no motivation to do anything, but Deidara spent most of the day agonizing over his finances.

Giving lessons was always a last resort thing. He loved art, so passionately, but he hated teaching, hated lessons, hated explaining simple concepts, hated teaching what he loved to people who didn't feel the same way. But he was desperate, he needed the money, and giving art lessons had always proved to be the fastest. Commissions brought in more money but they took more time because Deidara would never finish anything he wouldn't want displayed in his own apartment.

An eye cracked open and surveyed said apartment, a scowl pulling on his features. It was small and cramped, water stains acting as wall and ceiling décor. The furniture was sparse and worn out, windows taking a lot of effort to open; he couldn't believe that he actually had to pay to stay in a dump like this.

_But_, he always reminded himself, _have to suffer before I make it big._

To him, 'making it big' didn't mean fame, didn't mean riches. It meant success, it meant happiness; it meant that he would and could spend the rest of his life doing what he loved, doing what meant the most to him. And if he had to continue living in a dump or on live on the streets, then so be it, as long as he could be happy.

When his phone rang, he was brought back to reality, hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out. Blue eyes glanced at the screen and frowned, seeing that it was an unknown caller—he almost hoped it was Sasori, asking if he wanted to go out for dinner because he _really _was hungry…

"Yeah, un?" he asked, pressing the phone to his ear after answering it. He was never once to give a faux polite greeting; he was awoken from his nap, no one would be happy.

"Um… senpai?"

"…How do I know if I'm your 'senpai' you moron?" he couldn't help but snap, already annoyed by the timid voice.

"Deidara-senpai?"

"Yeah, un. Who're you?"

"Senpai!" the voice lost its nervousness and Deidara found himself wincing, annoyed at the cheerfulness of the tone, "Tobi got the right number! At first he dialed the wrong one and was yelled at by someone and that made him sad and—"

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly, bringing his other hand up to rub his temple. Food, laundry, phone calls to the landlord, homework, cleaning, phone calls to the water company… he had no time for this being named 'Tobi."

"Tobi wants art lessons!"

_Damnit._

"A lot of them! Three times a week!"

_Fuck._

A headache was pounding in his head and Deidara sighed, half wanting to tell him that, no, he wasn't serious, that someone had put him up to this as a dare. But he really did need the money and three lessons a week was a small price to pay for graduating and staying in his apartment.

"…Fine, un."

He heard a cheer on the other end of the line and cringed; he hated overly energetic people like this kid.

"What can Tobi come? And where?"

"Three days from now. Four pm sharp. Art room at the university, un."

And he hung up before Tobi could try to spread anymore annoying happiness.

**lesson one**

He was late.

Deidara frowned and crossed his arms, foot tapping impatiently as he waited for the kid to show up, darting an impatient glance at the clock every few minutes. Sasori had offered to wait with him but the moment the clock's hour hand hit four, the redhead announced he was leaving, that he didn't have time for unpunctual brats. The blonde rolled his eyes but didn't bother to stop his friend from leaving, knowing that the fact Sasori even _offered_ was beyond his normal capacity of kindness.

Within those days, the kid hadn't called again, but he did get a few other calls. Apparently Sasori had spread the word about his art lessons, something that many perceived as kindness but Deidara knew as Sasori's way to torture him. Luckily the others only wanted one lesson a week; this Tobi person was the only overachiever that wanted three.

"Senpaiii!"

Cringing seemed to be Deidara's natural reaction to around this kid, as he did so again when he heard the door slam open and a bright chirp disturb his silence. Deidara looked in the general direction with a peeved expression, eyes narrowing, recognizing this kid.

Not friends, of course, or even acquaintances. But he had seen him loitering around the art department frequently, with that black hair, pale skin, and red eye, the other covered with a white eye patch. Uchiha Tobi, he suddenly remembered his name, cousin of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, both of whom Deidara really didn't like. And this kid, who also bore the Uchiha name, automatically earned a list on his list of disliked people.

"You're late," he said immediately, feeling glad that Tobi's expression dropped a bit, "For the first lesson."

"Sorry, senpai! Tobi was nervous and got lost and—"

"I have three rules," he cut him off and pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against, uncrossing his arms. One hand was put into his pocket and the other was raised, numbering off each rule as he said it. "One, don't be late, un. Picked up that habit from Sasori no danna. Two, don't be so goddamn cheerful. Three, if you learn, I'll teach. Simple as that, un. Got it?"

Tobi's grin was so wide and Deidara nearly squinted at the sheer brightness and happiness that it emitted.

"Yes, senpai!"

**lesson four**

As far as first time students, Tobi was one of the worst that Deidara had ever encountered. The three lessons of the first week were atrocious, a nightmare for Deidara; the kid spent more time babbling about how he was excited to "use bright colors" and "create masterpieces" instead of paying attention and learning.

The first lesson, Deidara had idly asked at the end of the lesson why Tobi wanted to start art so late (as a fellow fourth year), and the Uchiha just grinned.

_"It's never too late to pursue your dreams, senpai!"_

Deidara nearly hit him for the cheesiness of that answer.

He didn't improve at all that week; the only thing he seemed to learn was that he couldn't just smash brushes onto a canvas and how to properly wash a brush. The other students that came once a week improved more in the one and a half hours than Tobi did over the entire week and, had it not been for the fact that he needed the money and Tobi was paying the most, he would've said something, properly scared him off.

"Senpai, I painted a bird!"

"That's a V, un."

"It's a bird from a distance!"

"It's a V."

Deidara sighed, bringing a hand up to his face in exasperation. "Do you want me to show you how to draw a real bird, un?"

"Actually, Tobi wants to learn how to sculpt a bird!"

The sudden exclamation caught him off guard; everyone that asked for lessons asked for painting lessons, something that Deidara found rather easy. The manipulation of colors and brushstrokes were things that he had mastered long ago and were what most people thought of when the word 'art' was mentioned.

Sculpting, however, was more difficult; an eraser wouldn't get rid of an attempt to create a circle and it wasn't something that he could put down and come back to later, after days, weeks. If he couldn't even draw a bird how did he expect to sculpt one?

So Deidara was as blunt as he could be.

He sighed and put a clay covered hand on top of Tobi's head, ignoring the fact that it would probably intermingle and contrast against the raven black hair.

"You're not good enough. Un."

**lesson eight**

One thing that Deidara _did_ have to admit that he liked about Tobi was his adamancy. After more than a week's worth of pestering and whining, he still didn't give up about wanting to learn how to sculpt, continuing to whine in a high pitched voice in a way that he knew would irritated Deidara to no end. But the blonde remained steadfast, refusing to teach him because the clay was expensive, good quality clay it was, why would he let a new kid waste a lot of it?

_ "But senpai will teach me!"_

_ "You can't teach an old dog new tricks, un."_

_ "But… but Tobi is human and—"_

_ "I…"_

In the end, Tobi had won out.

Deidara was scowling as he found himself with his arms crossed, glaring at Tobi who was perched at the spinning wheel, the clay already on the device. Although he did take out a bag of the lowest quality clay provided by the university, it was still expensive, easily equivalent to a good chunk of his apartment's rent.

"Press on the pedal… _lightly_, you stupid-!"

"Like this?"

"…It's not moving, un."

"…Oh."

Deidara had to remind himself with deep breaths that he absolutely _needed_ this money.

**lesson ten**

"Senpai, why are you giving lessons?"

"Because I need money, un."

He wasn't disturbed by Tobi's sudden question, finding he actually liked that the kid was talking because the silence was beginning to unnerve him. The beginning of the fourth week of lessons had started and, while Tobi was annoying him more and more, at the same time he was growing more and more tolerable of him, an odd paradox that Deidara didn't loiter on. Tobi was definitely the student Deidara found himself complaining about the most to Sasori during the day when they had classes and the redhead would smirk, making some dry comment about how he was obsessed, to which the blonde would vehemently denounce.

"For what?" Tobi chirped as he continued to shape his bowl (Deidara had to admit, kid did pick that up quickly.)

"Rent for my apartment and tuition, un," came the answer, the blonde busying himself with tidying up the room a bit because Tobi was his last student of the day.

"Are you making enough?"

"Uh… I guess, un. I can stay in my apartment for another month now."

"If you get evicted you can stay with Tobi!"

"…No."

**lesson eleven**

"Tobi's getting good, isn't he?!"

"No."

The boy pouted and Deidara couldn't help but give an amused smirk in response. After a day of classes and worrying, art lessons were a way for him to unwind. He could take out his frustrations on someone else, give an excuse for being strict because how else would they learn properly? He criticized based on how bad a mood he was in and sometimes made his students grab him some food.

Sometimes Sasori would linger around, usually days when he said he didn't have any homework (obviously rubbing that fact in Deidara's face). Today seemed to be one of those rare occasions as the redhead was at another table, working on a wooden sculpture that he was creating for class. Occasionally he glanced over, giving a smirk when he saw the blonde chastise Tobi relentlessly.

"Tobi, if you keep pissing me off I'll have danna turn you into a puppet, un!"

"Haaaa?! Senpai, you're so mean!" the boy whined softly and Deidara rolled his eyes, walking over to a cupboard in order to get more clay when he heard Tobi's chirp again.

"Senpai?"

"What, un?"

"Why do you call Sasori-san 'senpai'?"

"Because I'm more talented than he is."

"Shut up, danna!" Deidara called over his shoulder, sensing an annoying smirk from Sasori. "I call him that because I admire him artistically, un."

"So he _is_ better than senpai?"

"…Tobi, I'm going to put _you_ in the kiln."

**lesson thirteen**

Deidara hated to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy Tobi's company. Not that he liked the kid or anything, he just seemed to look forward to lessons with him more so than lessons with anyone else.

The Uchiha was lively; he talked a lot and was energetic. Most students conversed casually with Deidara but none of them had the audacity to piss him off in the manner Tobi did, leading to rather boring, but productive, lessons.

But with Tobi, lessons were anything but boring and productive; they were lively and annoying, painful and irritating.

Yet, Deidara liked them.

Not that he'd show it, of course.

**lesson sixteen**

"Senpaiii!"

Cringing became something that was frequent for Deidara, he realized when he heard Tobi's wail. He put down the brushes he had been washing and turned around, fully expecting a disaster of some kind—Tobi was good at that—but the male was beaming at him, holding his sculpture in his hands.

It was crude, terribly obvious that it was made by an amateur.

The shape wasn't smooth and proportions were off and Deidara could see that if Tobi set it down on a plane surface, it would be tilted. There was a lack of detail, only the bare minimum was there to make it obvious it was a bird, and, well, it didn't even quite look like one.

But the proud look on Tobi's face made it impossible for Deidara to tell him that and all he could do was sigh and mutter, "Put it in the kiln; you actually didn't screw this up, un."

And as Tobi scurried off, the blonde realized that he had meant what he said.

**lesson eighteen**

Tragedy struck that day.

Tobi hadn't gotten rid of all the air bubbles in the clay prior to sculpting, it seemed, Deidara was saying, and so in the kiln the bird exploded.

They held a funeral for the broken pieces.

**lesson twenty one**

Tragedy struck again on the twenty first lesson.

He had been washing his hands, just vaguely listening to Tobi in the background as he was rambling and working on another sculpture, the usual. Deidara never paid him too much attention, giving grunts every now and then—acknowledgment that more than pleased Tobi.

But today, as he was spacing out, he found his mind drifting.

_ Why do I actually look forward to lessons with this idiot?_

_ Why am I actually teaching him sculpting when he should be learning how to color with crayons?_

_ Why am I tolerant of him?_

And then he figured it out and brought a clenched fist down onto the counter with so much force that Tobi screamed, thinking something exploded in the kiln again.

_ Fuck._

_ I like him, un._

_ ….Fuck._

**lesson twenty three**

Upon that terrible realization that destroyed his life, Deidara had taken precautions.

First of which was talking to Sasori because, as much as he was an asshole, he was Deidara's best friend and, the blonde hated to admit, pretty good.

_"I've got a crush, un."_

_ "On Tobi."_

_ "What the-?!"_

_ "Couldn't be more obvious," Sasori remarked dryly as he continued to work on his puppet, not bothering to return Deidara's incredulous stare with a glance._

_ "What do you-?!"_

_ "You haven't put an explosive into the clay he's worked with," the redhead answered smoothly, leaning over to grab a piece of sandpaper, "You would've."_

_ "I-!"_

_ "Now you're asking me what to do."_

_ "How-?!"_

_ "And I don't know. I suppose you're supposed to tell him and see where it goes."_

_ "What-?!"_

_ "Pass me that screwdriver, brat."_

Sasori wasn't much help at all.

And so Deidara took it upon himself to resolve this problem, coldly ignoring Tobi if the boy chirped a bright 'hello senpai!' in the hallways and being sure to distance himself at the last lesson. Yet it seemed to be impossibly hard; Tobi didn't like to be ignored, not one bit, and began to pop up everywhere, talking so much, hoping just for one answer from Deidara.

The blonde couldn't help but answer him in the form of telling him to shut up, just, _shut up you moron!_. But the moment he barked the words, Tobi's face would alight with a smile and Deidara would hate that his heart skipped a beat.

_Goddamn heart. I'll blow you up, un._

**lesson twenty five**

It was because he was so _different_, Deidara mused, watching Tobi work across the table, the boy completely engrossed (making slight progress; his technique was improving, the artist thought smugly, he could work miracles.)

Because Tobi was an idiot and a complete beginner at art, unlike most of the people that, as an art student, Deidara associated himself with. But he was passionate and that distinguished him from the rest of his students; the others did this for enjoyment but Tobi put his entire effort in, acting like art was his life when it wasn't. His energy translated so well into his work and that, Deidara could admit easily, he liked.

And he was unpredictable; the blonde never knew what to expect from him, never knew what kind of day it would be. Tobi could do anything from giving a detailed recount of his day to being silent and work hard; Deidara would never know until the lesson and he found he liked that unpredictability; it reminded him of himself, how he liked explosions, the impromptu, being kept on the edge.

Tobi was a break from his mundane life of studying and working, giving him a temporary reprieve of the world. When he was with Tobi, he forgot that he may not have enough money to graduate and he might be cast out of his apartment. All he thought about was art; the kid's passion encouraged his, his energy was transferrable, his dedication reminding Deidara of his.

"…You're doing well, un."

Tobi looked up, eyes wide because it was the first compliment Deidara had ever offered and his lips broke into a wide grin as he continued to work on his second bird, deciding that although his first was good, he wanted to make another one.

"Senpai-!"

"Shut up and go back to work, un."

**lesson twenty seven**

On the twenty sixth lesson, Deidara had given him the second bird that, miraculously, didn't explode in the kiln this time and left him to paint it, telling him to try not to make it look like a parrot. Tobi had nodded vigorously as Deidara told him tips as to how to make the paint smooth and instantly he knew Tobi wasn't listening.

_"All right!"_ he had chirped and prompted to shoo Deidara away, saying an artist needed his space to let his vision come true. Since those words were Deidara's, he couldn't argue and obliged, leaving the kid alone.

Today the bird was dry, colors vibrant with a final coat of gloss over it as Deidara handed it to Tobi, rolling his eyes as Tobi grinned excitedly.

"Senpai, senpai! I did it! I really did it!"

"Hn. You did, un."

Deidara pretended that he didn't notice the yellow feathers and blue eyes and why Tobi chose them.

**lesson twenty eight**

"So why did you start with lessons, un?"

Tobi looked up, lifting his foot from the pedal so that the pottery wheel would stop spinning as he let go of the clay he was molding into a vase (saying he needed to give Itachi a gift—a vase, Deidara thought, really?) The Uchiha blinked a few times before tilting his head and asking "huh?" in a typically slow fashion that always irked Deidara.

The blonde scowled and wiped his hands on his apron before crossing his arms and sitting down on a chair across from him, frowning.

"Why'd you start, un?"

"Oh!" Tobi's face split into a grin and he straightened up, "Well… art is fun!"

"…"

"Tobi's been watching senpai."

"…"

Tobi didn't seem to notice the odd looks Deidara was giving him as he continued talking, seeming to forget about everything around him.

"Senpai usually looks annoyed at everything, especially Sasori-san, except when he's doing art! Because when you talk about art or when you're working on it, senpai, your face just lights up! And I like to see people do what they love because it makes them happy and seeing others happy makes me happy. Because Tobi's never had a strong passion in anything, yeah? So… I guess…"

He paused and gave a shrug, not noticing how Deidara's expression changed into one of sincerity, a rare expression for him to adorn while in Tobi's presence. The Uchiha hesitated and frowned momentarily before looking back up again, offering the smallest of smiles.

"I don't know, senpai. I'm _good_ at things but never _passionate_. So seeing you so passionate about something and love it so much… I wanted to try it. I wanted to see what it was like."

It fell silent and Deidara couldn't think of anything to say, unused to feeling like it wasn't an appropriate time to throw an insult towards him. All he could do was stare, feeling a blush rise but fought to keep it down.

"And…"

Tobi spoke up again and cleared his throat, looking at him with something akin to a sheepish grin.

"Tobi… I mean I… wanted an excuse to talk to senpai."

**lesson thirty**

Deidara deemed Sasori the worst best friend _ever_.

He always thought that he was a horrible person to talk to on the phone for help but Sasori took the prize for it.

_"I like him, un."_

_ "Good. You can admit it."_

_ "Now what do I do, un?"_

_ "Ask him out."_

_ "I thought you'd say to wait until the feelings pass, un."_

_ "Why would I say that?"_

_ "I never thought you believed in romance and happiness."_

_ "I don't."_

_ "…Danna, you're making no sense, un."_

_ "I look forward to watching you a blushing mess, brat."_

_ "…I absolutely loathe you, Sasori no danna, un."_

Deidara spent the last couple lessons giving the kid wary looks, noticing that he was quieter than usual, only speaking if necessary. Should it have been anyone else, he would've enjoyed it.

He also had enough money now to finish the semester and stay in his apartment for at least a few more months and he should've felt elated at the prospect of not having to teach anymore, to be able to simply work on his own projects. He had loved his freedom and hated that these students stripped it away. But now when he thought about the lessons with Tobi ending, he found a heavy sensation in his heart and hoping that Tobi would spontaneously ask for more lessons.

Of course, he just assumed he inhaled too many paint fumes.

**lesson thirty three**

Deidara had mixed feelings about this being the final lesson.

On one hand, it was over. Tobi was the last of the students and in ten minutes, he would officially be done with teaching—until he ran out of money again. But as he was cleaning up around in the art room, he found that he was feeling reluctant to watch Tobi walk out of the door, only halfheartedly listen to his random blabberings, long ago learning how to tune them out.

He had called Sasori again last night but the bastard only offered dry humor for his own amusement, causing Deidara to simply hang up on him. But there was one line of sincerity that Sasori had said and that was to ask him out because if he didn't, the chances of them meeting again would be low.

_"And,"_ Sasori had added, _"I don't want to hear about your depression."_

So as Deidara was washing paint out of the brushes, he paused and frowned. Tobi was still annoying, yes, the kid never shut up—literally _never_—but what he gave as his reasons for taking lessons actually reached Deidara. He had never been regarded as a kind of inspiration, never thought that his passion would translate as anything to anyone, encourage them to try and learn.

He certainly had never met anyone like Tobi, someone so annoying and vivacious but could also be so hardworking and serious if he wanted. He let out a sigh and bit his lip, turning around so suddenly and slamming his hands down on the counter behind him that it created a loud slam and caused Tobi to nearly jump, staring at him.

_Just do it._

"S-senpai? Did… did Tobi anger you again?"

"Tomorrow night. Meet here at five, un."

"But… senpai, Tobi only has enough money for thirty three—"

"You _moron_," Deidara hissed and Tobi blinked, eyebrow raising as he noticed the light flush painted on Deidara's cheeks. "It's not for a _lesson_, you twat."

"Then… then what is it for?"

"I'm taking you on a _date_, un!"

**author's notes: written for Kellie, the queen of TobiDei! I don't write these two often and so I'm not positive of Tobi's character so this is my best attempt and I hope you have enjoyed reading this. thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated, as always!**


End file.
